


With friends like these

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You and Adam have just had your first child together. Uncles Kenny and the Young Bucks come to visit you in the hospital.Excerpt: It had to be the biggest damn teddy bear you’d ever seen. Rich, dark brown fur with a blue ribbon securely fastened around it’s soft throat. A deep blue balloon had been attached to one mammoth paw declaring “It’s a boy !” in a bubbly white font.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically an Adam and Reader story but honestly the focus is more focused on your friendship with the guys. Cross posted on my tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com/

It had to be the biggest damn teddy bear you’d ever seen. Rich, dark brown fur with a blue ribbon securely fastened around it’s soft throat. A deep blue balloon had been attached to one mammoth paw declaring “It’s a boy !” in a bubbly white font. The balloon honestly looks ridiculously small compared to the behemoth it’s been paired with. You can barely see whoever’s holding it but you have a good idea who it could be.

“I’ve never been an uncle before so I didn’t know which bear to get. The ‘Bucks told me to get the biggest one just to be safe. I think they were ribbing me on that one, this thing cost me like a hundred bucks” Kenny manages to peak his head over one huge furry shoulder.

He sets the bear down next to your hospital bed and smiles at you proudly. “Where’s my nephew ? He’s got to meet his favourite uncle” You indicate a chair just a little ways behind Kenny where Adam is asleep with his new son curled into his chest. Kenny just about melts just like you had when you’d first seen it. He turns to you,

“Well that might just be the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen”

“Yeah Adam and Shawn are pretty adorable together already”

Kenny laughs and shakes his head. “Man, I can’t believe he got you to name your kid after a wrestler. If you were gonna name him after anyone, let’s be real here, it should have been me. Haven’t you heard I’m the best wrestler in the world” You hit his shoulder and he gives you a mischievous grin.

“Has he made the joke yet ?”

“Yeah. While I was giving birth, he was coaching me and the idiot actually said “Come on I need to see my bay bay” I was this close to murdering him” You hold your fingers inches part to indicate how close Adam had come to death. Kenny ducks his head and tries to muffle his laughter so as not to disturb the sleeping occupants of the room. You knew you’d laugh about it eventually because Adam had just been excited to see his baby boy. Right now though your hormones and emotions were everywhere so you were still a little miffed.

“Oh I almost forgot” Kenny pats down his jacket before producing a small flat box from his inside pocket. His mouth is twitching at the edges like he’s suppressing a smile. You tear through the carefully applied paper and unfold the tiniest Kenny the Cleaner shirt you’ve ever seen. “So Shawn can’t forget me when I’m on the other side of the world kicking his daddy’s ass”

You’re touched by the gesture, that Kenny considers his duty as uncle to your kid so seriously. The touching moment is broken as the Young Bucks careen into the room. It seems that they’ve spent all their time buying every single balloon available for sale in the hospital shop. Even those that have nothing to do with new arrivals if the “Good luck on your colonoscopy !” balloon is anything to go by. Honestly you’re surprised that Nick hasn’t floated away.

“Sorry we’re late we couldn’t decide which one to get” Matt gestures to the helium horde clutched in Nick’s hand “I mean you’ve seen our Pro Wrestling Tees shop, we like variety” Nick looks around for a place to put his haul and decides that the giant bear in the room is the perfect place. He starts attaching balloons to various places on the bear, chuckling to himself the entire time.

Matt produces a tiny Young Bucks shirt from somewhere and presents it to you proudly.

“We got Shawnie a Young Bucks shirt to start him off. You’re welcome but you know we got to make that sweet merch money so you’re gonna have to buy the next one. We’re not animals so you get the family and friends discount” Matt beams his best salesman grin and you shake your head at him.

With best friends like these you just know that you and your little family will always be okay. Even if your kid’s going to end up wearing wrestling shirts for the rest of his life.


End file.
